gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Gems
These are the ancient crown jewels of the known kingdoms of the Element World Guardians W/ Kind of Elements They Possessed Formerly The Emlero quadruplets - all the elements the Watterson quadruplets have: -'Afo'- Fire -'Rano' - Water -'Tany' - Earth -'Rivotra' - Air -'Fortisima - Electricity' Ina Ferna - The elements fire can possess Mary-Kate - The elements water can possess Arlette - The unknowns of the supernatural element (possibly) Ceaser- the hybrid elements of electricity (possibly) 'Terrene -' The elements earth can possess. 'Aerinus -' The elements air can possess 'Purpulescent -' The elements electricity can possess Current 'Mabel - ' The supernatural elements fire can posssess 'Purriana - ' The supernatural elements water can possess 'Gumball -' The supernatural elements air can possess 'Rayona -' The supernatural elements earth can possess 'Martha -' The supernatural elements electricity can possess 'Anais -' The supernatural elements metal can possess (incomplete) History The Emlero quadruplets Around 600 B.C., the Erfero natives, that used to live in the Element World, start populating the area of the future city Elmore. The ruler of the tribe, Elmero, gave his wife an amulet with four gems symbolizing the fire, water, earth and air, which were been contained by the four glass nymphs. After they passed away, the gems were distributed to other kingdoms that still existed in the Element World, and all became the crown jewels. Yvonne and Mary After Yvonne and Mary were born, they were gifted with elemental powers. After their father died, Queen Flame locked the two in different chambers (Ina inside lantern; Mary inside a crystal and Yvonne in a lantern) because she feared that their powers will cause harm. Many years later, Yvonne escaped and met her new friend, Penelope. Several years later, the queen decided to make Yvonne the ruler because she saw kindness in her, but Mary didn't change, she was still menacing and evil like her late father and tried pleasing him by completing his plans. Queen Flame was doused by a wizard, Mary realized evil could almost control her and apologized to her sister. Later, Mary adopted a son called Caeser as she felt a bit lonely. Penelope passed on, Queen Yvonne was ruling with Queen Mary with Mary's son, Caeser, and her adopted daughter, Arlette. When meteors attacked, Mary sacrificed herself from a giant meteor and the elements vanished to find the other one, which leaving Arlette, Caeser and Ina alone. Arlette grew up, married and moved away, and Caeser also grew and got married, leaving Yvonne again alone where she has no one to be with, Arlette promised she'll always be by her side. As Queen Yvonne died, her family and citizens are extinct. The two gems are never found until... Centuries later, Mabel and Purriana became the new owners of the gems. Prince Aerinus and Princess Terreine. 200 years after the aforesaid events, the earth of the ancient Eureka was divided into two countries. The citizens of Aerium were air-benders, while the citizens of Terrium were earth-benders. They both have the crown jewels, Aerium Gem and Terrium Gem, owned by Prince Aerinus and Princess Terrene. Aerinus and Terrene each had a crush on each other and though their feelings are mutual, they struggled to express their emotions to each other. Until one day, when the kings of Aerium and Terrium started a war for conquest another land. Aerinus and Terrene haven't seen for years, because Aerinus had to become a warrior in his father's army, so Terrene disguised in a nurse for looking for him. After she found a fell warrior on the battlefield, she took him in a chalet. When she was bandaging him, she discovered the Aerium Gem and the fact that the warrior was actually Aerinus. She put the gem on his chest and he healed miraculously. He also recognized her and lived in the chalet until the war ended and the countries finally fused in one big country, Traenmus. In that time, they had already a son called Patriciano. They lived many years together as King and Queen of Traenmus, until Aerinus was called in a expedition and he never was seen again. Terrene cried so much, that most of her tears evaporated and formed the clouds. As Queen Terrene died, her family and citizens are now extinct. Centuries later, Gumball and Rayona became the new owners of the gems. Purplescent Purplescent is a spirit which used to be a Mirror Nymph, but gave up and became evil. She stole the crown jewel of Galvaros, the Lightning Gem, and "lived" there. She was dragging everyone who found her gem in the night. When it was found by Surriman Darrel, in 1865, and took it home, the gem dragged him in there, and he never was seen again. He was found again by Willy Bean and Gerard Nuttels, in 1999 (a few days before Matha was born). Gerard gave Willy the gem, and in that night, Willy was dragged by the gem. Gerard hid the gem under the Nuttels' temporary house in Los Angeles (Barney and Allison had to move here for a year, due to her complications with embryo Martha). However, a mirror nymph took it and gave it to Martha in the episode Your Girlfriend, Or Not?. It is renamed as Purplescent Gem in honor to Purplescent Since the episode, Martha doesn't master her element so much, but she really struggles to do it. Princess Lisa Nature In 1898, There was this girl, who's name was Lisa, who extremely loved nature. She plants trees and tries to protect just in case if it harms them. Lisa lives in a barn, and a vegetarian as he couldn't eat meat at all. When she was older, she made a campaign which helps not eating any meat, and to take care of the ecosystem. The king was very mad, as he had a liking for his meat, she was on death report as he thought what she was doing was obscene. More and more people joined the campaign, until they were all shot by the King's gracious subjects. Lisa awaits her triumph as she will keep it safe, therefore she stood right still to prevail. As she loves the earth, she uses telekinesis for the tree to levitate and to kill them. She has a thorn sword which just magically appeared by her naked eye, and started stabbing the remains of the subjects. The king used his metal gem, however he was too late, and got stabbed by her exceedingly prickling thorns and she took his metal powers. Due to her love on life, she healed them and brought her people back from the dead. They all appreciated what she tried to do so she regained the royal title of 'Princess Nature'. In 2014 November, she died, but instead of burning her into ashes, they crystallized her remains into a gem, title the 'Quintessence Metal Gem'. In 'The Gem' at the end, when they claimed the Gem, they found out it was Anais, but she is too young, so Cobby became its ruler while Anais can keep the gem. Gems Flaria Gem (also known as the Fire Topaz) The Flaria Gem is the crown jewel of the Fire Empire. It is the main source of power of the kingdom and its armory. If the gem is missing or without an owner, the kingdom will immediately crumble. Before, the gem only grants the owner with fire abilities, but now, it also grants supernatural abilities, like sensing every living being in that area. Its first owner was Afo, who was a fire glass nymph. It is passed on to many fire monarchs, until it was lost by Yvonne for decades, and the kingdom fell apart. She was able to live again (or reincarnated) into Mabel, who is the current owner of the gem. Aquaria Gem (also known as the Water Sapphire) The Aquaria Gem, this time, is the crown jewel of the Water Nation. It is also the controller of the kingdom's oceans and marine life. Without the owner and the gem itself, the kingdom will immediately be eaten by powerful waves and sink. Before, the gem can only give the owner water abilities, but now, it can grant supernatural abilities, like breathing underwater. The first owner was Rano, and is passed on to generation to generation, until Mary-Kate lost it and the kingdom doomed to fall. She, like her sister Ina, lived another life as Purriana and currently the owner of the gem. Aerium Gem (also known as the Air Quartz) The Aerium Gem is the crown jewel of the Air Realm. Its job is to maintain the weather. Without the owner and the gem, weather will soon become natural disasters to wreak havoc. It used to grant the owner only with air abilities, but now, it can grant supernatural abilities, like making illusions. The first owner of Rivotra, Terrium Gem (also known as the Earth Emerald) Purplescent Gem (also known as the Plasma Amethyst) Quintessence Metal Gem Trivia *The quadruplets' belts with their gems and gloves in their element's color and symbol which can control any unpredictable move. Martha doesn't wear gloves, unless the Purplescent gem starts *It was revealed that the Emlero quadruplets had a new powerful element, Supernatural element, and it was already given to the quadruplets and Martha. *There are rumors that there is another element, metal, and it is confirmed that Anais owns it Category:Objects Category:Powers